


Black Sun

by cmsmith86



Series: Phases of the Moon [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: Zeek is trying to cope with being a vampire and dating a werewolf, also dealing with the weird way Emmett has been acting since he made his decision. One night while hunting, Zeek meets a mysterious woman that tells Zeek that he is something bigger than he ever thought, he soon discovers what his vampire power is. Emmett tried to find out who the woman is, while Jacob discovers that the hold he has on Zeek is stronger than an imprint known to anyone, and soon learns why. Zeek also discovers that life as a vampire in high school is not easy when all your friends smell good enough to eat. In the sequel to Full Moon, Zeek discovers how truly special he is. Jacob finds out that his love for Zeek is stronger than any love and Emmett finds that turning Zeek into a vampire might have been a serious mistake
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Phases of the Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Some Lady In The Woods Tells Me What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Sequel to Full Moon! I hope you all enjoy this story, feel free to leave comments and kudos if you feel like it!

Hunger, that is what I have been feeling since Emmett turned me into a vampire three months ago, a hunger that nothing could satisfy, sure blood could but not for long. I was running through the woods of Forks, it always felt like the first time, each time I ran through these woods. I could smell what I was after in the air, it was intoxicating, it’s like nothing you could ever imaging, the scent of a human for a vampire, it’s like a drug. I ran through the limbs of these trees to fast for them to even touch me; I loved being more powerful than anything now; it was amazing. The woods gave out and my bare feet hit the sand of La Push beach, where the human I was after was sitting there with a group of friend, I slowed my pace to one of a human (I hated this) and walked up to the laughing group of teenagers; they did not understand what was about to happen to them. The boy looked up from his friend and looked at me with a look of fear on his face, that’s when I knew it was time to attack. I pulled the water gun I had placed in the back of my jeans and squirted Mike; he pulled out the one he had and soon we were all having a water gun fight, that lasted almost two hours, we kept running to the ocean to fill up our guns. They collapsed by the bonfire; I had to remind myself to breathe, something I haven’t done in a while and only did it around my friends, I didn’t know if I would ever tell Mike that I was a vampire or the others.

“I love the smell of spring” said Angela lying her head on Erik’s shoulder, he smiled. I sniffed the air, I could smell everything about Spring, somehow I could even smell the scent of the leaves growing on the trees.

“Me too” I said with a smile.

“So are you coming back to school? You haven’t been there in three months” said Mike with a stern look.

“Yes, I am coming back Monday. I just haven’t been feeling well” I lied. The real reason was I was too scared to return to school, for the fear I would attack and kill some of them.

“We miss you” said Angela with a smile, I smiled back, it was good having friends.

“So where’s Jacob at?” asked Mike, looking around.

“Jacob is at the house, he wanted to come but he had homework” I said with a frown, I missed my him, we had been going strong for three months, there was something amazing about us both being immortal creatures, not to mention the animalistic sex we had.

“It’s getting late, I promised my mom I would be home before nine” said Erik as we all got off the logs we were sitting on, we said our goodbyes and I waited till they were out of sight before I began running through the woods, I couldn’t wait to get home to Jacob, I was in desire need of, my body fell back against the hard ground, I had run into something, that was odd, I had never run into anything before. I got off the ground and looked around to see that there was nothing in front of me to run into, I looked around to see a lady standing beside a tree, she was beautiful with long, curly blonde hair and wearing a white dress.

“What happened? Who are you?” I asked the lady smiled a beautiful smile at me.

“All in good time, Zeek. I had to stop you, we need to talk” she said, I looked at her confused, “you are an abomination to the vampire world”

“What do you mean? Because I am with Jacob?”

“No, not that. Our leaders don’t care about that, but we do care about the new vampire in our mists. One that has a special gift, one that is hidden from our various ways of discovering it”

“What do you mean?” I asked she shook her head.

“None of us are sure about you, but you are going to be a powerful vampire, you are a powerful vampire. Something in your genetics makes you different, powerful” she said eyeing me oddly.

“I don’t understand”

“Neither do I, but we are going to figure it out, Zeek. We will be watching you” said the lady as she disappeared. I just stood in the woods, looking at where the lady was standing moments before, my mind confused, what did she mean that I was an abomination and being the most powerful vampire.


	2. Jacob and I Break A Wall

I walked into the door of Jacob’s house to find it dark and quiet; I walked towards Jacob’s room when I opened the door to find Jacob sitting on the bed, with nothing on but a smile, a wolf-like smile at that.

“Where’s Billy?” I asked, Jacob got off the bed and walked closer to me, he unbuttoned my shirt as he talked.

“He is at Charlie Swan’s watching the ballgame, which leaves you and me to have a little fun” said Jacob with that smile I loved as he slipped off my jeans, I looked up at him.

“So, all alone and some fun”

“Oh, yeah” said Jacob as my boxers fell to the floor, he crashed his lips into mine, I kissed back with such forcefulness, I heard our bodies hitting the wall behind us but neither one of us seemed to care, even the thoughts of the weird woman left my mind. My mouth went down to Jacob’s tan neck, I gave it a little nibble and Jacob let out a loud growl. I smiled up at him. He smiled back as he lowered our naked bodies to the floor. Jacob kissed my body from my lips to my neck, then he nibbled on one of my nipples, then he licked from my chest to my abs, I ran my hands down Jacob’s back scratching it as his lips found their way to my cock. I let out a loud moan as Jacob’s mouth engulfed my hard cock, Jacob went faster, I knew I was about to cum if he didn’t stop. I pulled his mouth off and brought it to my lips.

“I want you inside of me” I said, Jacob smiled and kissed me as I felt his hard cock enter my ass, I moaned as Jacob thrust in and out of me. Jacob growled as he pounded me harder, he smiled as he went faster, our bodies became one, our moans became as one, as both of us released at the same time. Mine going all over my chest and his inside of me. Jacob fell down beside me and I laid my head on his chest, his heart beating like crazy.

“I love not being able to hurt you, I think if we had sex with you human I would have killed you” said Jacob with a smile, I smiled back.

“I love you, Jacob” I said, I heard Jacob sigh, he has never said it back to me and I knew he would not say it now, sure he could imprint on me and be mine forever, but saying it seemed hard for him.

“Ditto,Zeek” said Jacob, I looked over at the wall. There was an enormous hole, the size of Jacob in it, Billy would not like that.

“We broke the wall”

“That we did, but it was worth it. So replaster the wall and get a new bed” said Jacob as he looked at the mattress on the floor that was on the bed that we broke last week.

“Yep, I think I am going back to school Monday”

“Good, I think it’s time you do. Even though I am going to miss our morning three rounds”

“Well, I don’t sleep. You need to just wake up earlier and I will make it worth your wild” I said with a smile, he smiled back.

“Jacob, Zeek, Emmett is here” called Billy, Jacob, and I put on some clothes before we walked into the living room where Emmett was standing with Seth entering the room behind him. Emmett looked at me oddly, he seemed to sniff the air, his face had an angry look, but he quickly shook it off, I pretended not to notice.

“What’s up?” I asked to both Emmett and Seth.

“Nothing, I came to check in on you guys” said Emmett, Seth turned red quickly like he was embarrassed to say why he was there.

“And, um, I came to talk to Jacob about wolf stuff” said Seth, I could tell he had just made that up, I tried not to smile.

“Well, let’s go talk about wolf stuff” said Jacob walking out the door with Seth, I looked to Emmett and walked out the door the opposite way that Jacob went with Seth, Emmett followed me at a good distance.

“I could spray some cologne on me, but I doubt it would help” I said not looking back at Emmett.

“No, it wouldn’t, you would still smell like sh.. wolf” said Emmett catching up to me.

“Well, that’s what I get for dating a wolf, but honestly, Jacob doesn’t smell bad to me”

“Because all you can smell his pheromones”

“Ah, well that's, hot,” I said with a half-smile, I looked over at Emmett, he shook his head, “you said we would be friends, please don’t start the jealous, jilted thing again”

“I’m not, it’s just hard for me. I mean I did sire you, which means we are supposed to have a deep connection” said Emmett, we stopped and faced each other.

“And we do, we are friends”

“We are supposed to have a deep connection”

“Oh! Well, that’s not going to happen, Jacob is the only one allowed to be deep with me” I said, Emmett made a small growling sound, “sorry, we can’t be more than friends”

“It’s ok, friends is better than nothing at all” said Emmett with a sigh.

“I met a strange woman in the woods tonight” I said, changing the subject, “she was able to stop be my some kind of force when I was running”

“Hmmm, that’s not good. What did she say to you?” asked Emmett, I could tell he was interested in this.

“That I was an abomination to the vampires, and that I was different than other vampires. Oh, and that I am more powerful than I know or any vampire they had ever known”

“This isn’t good at all”

“Do you know who she was?” I asked, Emmett, shook his head.

“No, there is an old Vampire clan that is comprised of some of the first vampires ever to roam the world, but they usually don’t make visits too see other vampires unless they are very important. I need to find out who this woman was” said Emmett.

“And when you do tell me because she said they would be watching me” I said shivering at those words the woman had said.

“Zeek, I will do my best about everything” said Emmett, I knew he was talking more about being my friend even though he was still in love with me than finding out who the woman was, but I smiled anyway.

“Thanks” I said as Jacob and Seth walked up to us, there was something about Seth that was different lately, good different, I couldn’t figure out what it was yet, I looked to Jacob who had a strange look on his face like he held all the secrets of the wold inside of him, I wished that I knew some of the things he kept hidden inside that mind, things that he wouldn’t tell me and maybe I ddn’t even want to know.


	3. People Look At Me Differently

I threw the lifeless body of the raccoon I had been feeding on; it was the only thing I could find in the woods tonight, some animals had gone or hidden since Emmett and I have been roaming the woods at night killing any animal we could find, I know your thinking this is horrible, but it’s either a sneaky raccoon or a person which would you rather I kill? I licked the extra blood from my lips, who knew blood could taste so fucking amazing. I walked away from the spot in the woods and walked back towards Jacob’s house, or maybe I should call it our house since I had no intention of ever leaving and Billy knew that I remember the night that we had told Billy what I have become like it was yesterday.

_I was sitting on the sofa as Billy rolled into the living room. Jacob was eating(like always) while he sat next to me. Billy knew something was up. He gave me a strange look like he already knew what we would tell him but didn’t let on._

_“So what do you both need to talk to me about?” asked Billy, Jacob put down the box of cheese crackers._

_“It’s about Zeek, well it’s about us” said Jacob seriously, Billy raised his brow._

_“Jacob, I already know that you imprinted on him, could there be more?” asked Billy, I sighed._

_“Well, yeah, you see Zeek is now, a..” started Jacob, but I needed to say it, I hadn’t said what I was out loud but once._

_“Vampire, I am a vampire, sir” I said as Billy looked at me like he was studying everything about me._

_“Marble skin, not breathing, and amber eyes. Yep, I say that you are a vampire” said Billy, like it was the most normal thing ever to him, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, his son was a shapeshifter, “this will be strange, the Elders of the tribe wouldn’t like one of their ancestors with a ‘Cold One’ but oh well, it’s fine with me”_

_“Awesome dad thanks” said Jacob as Billy smiled and rolled out the room._

Thinking back on that night, it was also the night that we had broken the bed. I walked in the house to find Jacob asleep on the sofa, Billy still wouldn’t let us sleep in the same bed or room. I kissed his forehead, and I walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed and looked out the window. It was weird not having to sleep anymore, it was like my day never ended, it just continued on and on, if that makes any sense at all. I stared at the window until the sun broke through the clouds and Jacob’s alarm clock sounded. It was Monday, and I was going back to school. I slipped on some jeans and short-sleeved shirts, I walked into the den where Jacob was reluctantly getting off the sofa, he hated mornings. I smiled at him and he smiled back, I walked over to him where he placed a deep kiss on my lips, one that on other days would have led to him taking me over the sofa, but we didn’t have enough time for that today. Jacob drove me to school to keep up appearances, It was another rainy day in Forks, which I was thankful for, I didn’t want to do whatever it was we did in the sun, Emmett hadn’t told me that much. I kissed Jacob quickly before I got out and walked into the school, as I walked through the hallway, people seemed to look at me, it was weird. The girls were gawking at me with smiles on their faces, and so were some of the guys. I didn’t look at anyone else, I just walked into English class and sat down in the desk had sat at since the beginning of my school year here. I looked over at the desk that was once occupied by Jasper, the one Cullen that I hated the most.

“You did come back” Emmett said, I looked up at him and smiled.

“Told you I was, it’s kind of weird, people were gawking at me” I said, Emmett smiled.

“It’s because you’re hot, and being you know makes you hotter, no one really knows why”

“I guess that explains why there are never any ugly ones roaming around”

“I guess so” I said as I looked out the window where a man in a black suit was standing beside an oak tree, he had a cell phone to his ear and was talking into it, “Look at the guy at the tree”

“What guy?” asked Emmett, I blinked and the guy was gone.

“There was a guy there, Emmett, what do they want with me?” I asked with a sigh.

“I don’t know, but I am going to figure out don’t worry” said Emmett, but the thing was, I was worried. I didn’t like strange people talking to me in woods or watching me as I sat in class, I wanted to know what was so fucking special about me and I wanted to know now.


	4. Some Human Guy Shows Me A Vision

The cafeteria smelt fucking delicious. All those kids were like a drug to me, all their scents in one room. I knew I shouldn’t be thinking about how good they would all taste, but it was all my mind could think of. I sat at the table with my plate full of mystery meat, only the meat wasn’t a mystery to me, I knew what kind of animal it came from but it was better off as a mystery to everyone. I talked with my friends like usual, everything was normal, besides me being a vampire. Even after school, Jacob picked me up from school in his car, like always, but when we stopped at a red light, I saw him, the guy that was standing outside the classroom. I don’t know what came over me but next thing I knew I was out of the car and running towards the guy; he ran towards the woods behind the park; I heard Jacob calling my name from behind me but I didn’t care; I had to know who this guy was and why he was watching me. I noticed that I didn’t have to run fast to catch this man and when I tackled him to the ground; he didn’t fight back.  
  
“Ok, ok, I give” said the guy, I got off of him confused.  
  
“You’re human” I said shocked, he got off the ground and dusted off his suit.  
  
“Yeah, I am and you’re a vampire, They said you were different”  
  
“Who said?” I asked as Jacob approached and stood beside me.  
  
“The Clan, my brother, was watching you outside the window today. You’re all they can talk about, that and your relationship with the dog here” said the boy, pointing to Jacob in disgust.  
  
“His name is Jacob, call him a dog again and I will drain you of all the blood in your body,” I said. The boy didn’t look scared, he smiled.  
  
“Fine with Jacob, the one who turned you, Emmett. He made a mistake creating you” said the boy.  
  
“I heard that from the bitch in the woods last night” I said as the boy looked horrified.  
  
“Do not call the queen a bitch” he said with fear in his eyes.  
  
“The queen?” asked Jacob, the boy looked at him.  
  
“The queen is no concern to you, Jacob” said the boy, Jacob smiled.  
  
“Who are you people, why are you watching me?” I asked, the boy looked around and then looked at me, his eyes went from green to black, he reached his arms towards me, when he touched my arm, the surrounding trees seem to melt, everything changed, I was standing inside a castle, I was sitting on a throne. There was a party happening in front of me, a man in a masquerade mask approached the throne with his hand out, I took it, I felt happy like something was so right about this. The man and I began to dance the waltz, he spoke for the first time.  
  
“Your party is a hit, your highness” said the man, his voice seemed familiar but not at the same time.  
  
“It should be, we have much to celebrate” I said with a smile, “thank you for protecting me and my castle”  
  
“It’s the least me and my brother can do, you are the best king the vampires have ever had” said the man, the castle disappeared, I was standing in the woods again. The guy let go of my arms.  
  
“What the fuck was that?!” I exclaimed, Jacob eyed me curiously.  
  
“That’s what we want to know, if you are next in line, that means everyone in the Clan dies. When you turned, you changed our futures” said the boy, “you have a secret power, do you know what it is?”  
  
“No, I have no powers. I am just a vampire nothing more” I said, shaking my head.  
  
“All vampires have a special power, your friend Emmet’s is his strength, the Clan knows all the offsprings powers, but yours, what makes you so special that you are blocked from us?” asked the boy, I shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know, just tell your Clan to leave me alone. I don’t want to be the king, and I don’t want to be some special vampire” I said, the boy frowned.  
  
“You have no choice, you should have never become a vampire” said the boy, in a stern voice.  
  
“I had no choice, he was going to die!” said Jacob, he was angry, the boy eyed him curiously.  
  
“Sometimes, people are meant to die” said the boy, Jacob growled.  
  
“Zeek, is never going to die!” said Jacob, the boy frowned.  
  
“Vampires can still die, they are not invincible, Jacob Black, neither are your kind for that matter” said the boy.  
  
“Is that a threat?” asked Jacob, walking towards the boy, the boy didn’t back down.  
  
“No, it’s a promise” said the boy.  
  
“Just stay away from us, I don’t want anything to do with the Clan or the future” I said pulling Jacob away from the boy and we walked back to the car.  
  
“You have no choice, Zeek! We will be watching you” called the boy, I didn’t look back, I just walked to the car and got in, I was confused about what I had seen, and who was the guy I was dancing with, I didn’t like that face that it wasn’t Jacob, that put scary thoughts in my mind.


End file.
